


Eyes Always Seeking

by patroclilles



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Dinner, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclilles/pseuds/patroclilles
Summary: Matteo tries really hard to impress David when he comes over for a dinner date.





	Eyes Always Seeking

Matteo looks in the bathroom mirror and tousles his hair once, a second time, and then a third before moving his hands to his light blue dress shirt, adjusting the buttons. He sighs loudly. He’s not sure if he should button to the top or leave one open. He wants to show David he could clean up well, but also give him something to look at. He can’t believe he bought a dress shirt and pants for this, but David left him no choice.

“I bet you’d burst into flames if you wore anything other than sweatpants or jeans two sizes too big for a day,” David had said last week after sleeping over and needing a change of clothes. Matteo had gestured vaguely to the pile of pants by his closet, silently telling David to take whatever. David just looked at the pile and scoffed, taking sweatpants one moment and challenging Matteo the next.

“Not that I hate what you normally wear or anything.” David’s bashfulness peaked through in that moment, smiling shyly, but he quickly recovered back to a teasing tone. He playfully jumped belly-down on the bed where Matteo lay on his back.

“Though I wouldn’t mind a dress shirt from time to time,” David continued. He tugged at Matteo’s ragged t-shirt and giggled in the way that always made Matteo soft and silent, letting David’s voice carry throughout the room.

If he listened close enough, he could hear David’s laugh reverberating off the walls, bringing him back to a certain abandoned pool, bringing him underwater once more. That giggle will always remind Matteo of a playful, lovely boy saying, “I won.”

Well, he won’t win this time, not if Matteo can help it.

David always did that. He was only teasing, but Matteo took his words as a challenge anyway. He’d show David he was wrong, not to spite him, but to surprise David in the way he always surprised Matteo.

So here Matteo stands, unbuttoning that first button by the collar of his shirt and helplessly flattening out the wrinkles. He breathes deeply, trying to abate his anxiety.

His phone vibrates, and suddenly the anxiety he managed to keep at bay washes him over him like a wave. He holds his phone in his sweaty, shaky palm.

 _I’m on my way_ , David’s text reads. _What do I bring?_

Matteo grins, butterflies flying in his stomach. He puts the phone in his pocket; he’s too overwhelmed to think of formulating an answer in the moment. He has to think it over. He has about fifteen more minutes before David arrives. The countdown clock in his head begins to churn.

Matteo is aware of every nerve in his body, and not in the debilitating way this overload usually manifests itself. He doesn’t feel lethargic, but energised beyond description. It’s an unfamiliar feeling, but he loves it. He wants to chase this feeling forever now that he’s got a taste. He’s been able to find more and more of it every day, with or without David.

But with David, God, he can’t get enough.

He takes another deep breath and walks to the kitchen while drafting a response text in his head. He throws on his apron so as to not get any sauce or food on his new clothes, sets the table and serves the pasta onto two plates with sauce and garnish on top. He covers the plates so they stay warm. 

He sits down in the kitchen, heart beating out of his chest. He begins to type and only hears the ticking of the keyboard on his phone. He flips off the sound on his phone so he can concentrate better.

 _Don’t bring anything. Just you._ He sends the text and lets out a deep sigh.

He sets his phone down a little too carelessly on the table. The clock in the kitchen ticks, the candle on the dining table crackles as the fire burns the wax and wick. Matteo breathes a little too loudly for his own comfort.

Then, after an indeterminate amount of time, the doorbell rings.

When Matteo opens the door for David, he lets out a breath he feels he’s been holding for hours.

“Hey––” David says as soon as the door opens, but his breath catches as soon as he realises what Matteo is wearing. The way David eyes rake over Matteo makes Matteo’s toes curl and his grip on the doorframe tighten. He thinks he might burst into flames after all.

Probably noticing Matteo struggling too much to invite him in, David lets himself in. He pushes past Matteo, keeping eye contact as he crosses the threshold, standing directly in front of Matteo in the narrow hallway. They’re too close for comfort. The door stays open and a much needed breeze flows between them, reminding Matteo of how much he needs some air. He inhales sharply.

“Hi,” Matteo replies. “All good?”

“Yeah,” David says. He looks Matteo up and down again. “You look good.”

Matteo smiles, looks down bashfully. He will never get used to the way David looks at him. 

After a second or two, he manages to muster enough courage to look back at David. He gulps before saying, “See? I can wear things besides sweatpants and oversized jeans.”

He has to offset his awkwardness _somehow_ , trying to make David laugh is always a safe way to go.

David scoffs. “Okay, you win.” Something in his eyes tells Matteo, _just this once_.

At that, Matteo grins.

As if remembering where he was and why David came over, Matteo takes in a sharp breath, closes the door, and gestures to the kitchen. “Uh, yeah, so––dinner’s ready.”

“‘kay,” David says, looking around as if he’s never been in the apartment before. Matteo is a little glad for it, because when David isn’t looking around like the picture frame on the wall or the kitchen threshold are the most interesting things he’s ever seen, he’s looking at Matteo _like that_.

David’s eyes finally fall onto the set table in the kitchen, and a soft smile forms. His gaze shifts downward, looking at the legs of the table. Matteo walks behind him and sets his chin on David’s shoulder.

“So…what do you think?” Matteo asks softly in David’s ear.

David turns in place and places his hands on Matteo’s hips. He kisses Matteo, soft and sweet, as Matteo drapes his arms around David’s neck.

“It’s sweet. You’re sweet. And––“ David rests his forehead on Matteo’s. “You look really, really good,” David finishes.

Matteo smiles, both shy and slightly confident. “You said that already.”

“And?”

Matteo’s chest feels like it's filling with the lightest of air, like his feet could lift off the ground at any moment.

Matteo clears his throat and he’s suddenly grounded again. “Let’s eat.”

“ _Pasta a la Luigi,_ ” David says softly as he sits down across from Matteo.

“The one and the only,” Matteo replies, unabashedly proud.

They discuss their days over dinner. David talks about getting controlled on the bus today. That sends them both into a fit of laughter remembering the “is it the same month on the other bus?” ordeal from their first week of meeting. Matteo complains about his roommates, which David teases he’s only doing because he’s actually quite fond of them. Matteo doesn’t deny it.

Afterwards, Matteo insists on cleaning up. David rolls his eyes and laughs.

“This is getting ridiculous, Matteo.” David’s teasing, Matteo knows, his tone says as much in the way he gets up from the stool, in the way he leans back on the table, bracing both arms on it behind him. He raises an eyebrow as Matteo loosens the straps on his apron to fit it over his head.

David eyes him and says, “I get it, you can cook, you––“ he looks at him pointedly, “ _clearly_ clean up well, you don’t have to show me you can wash a dish. At least let me help you dry them.”

Matteo looks at him, unimpressed. After staring at each other for a few moments, Matteo relents, throwing a hand towel to David, who takes it with a grin.

“Stay over?” Matteo asks after they’ve finished cleaning up. He blows out the candle on the table and turns back to David for his answer.

“Hmmm, I don’t know,” David replies, dragging out his words.

It’s getting late. Matteo notices David’s eyes are a little dazed. They draw Matteo closer; he can’t help it. He takes slow steps towards David until he’s standing in front of him. David leans his back against the kitchen counter. Matteo braces his hands on the counter on either side of David.

“You’ll have to give a compelling argument for me to stay,” David says.

Matteo scoffs. “Come,” Matteo says as he grabs David’s hand. That’s enough of an argument for David, apparently, who follows him without complaint.

They enter Matteo’s room, and the nervousness that plagued their first time here together was but a vague memory. That first weekend together, everything was new. Every hesitant touch, every soft kiss, every soft-spoken word about the end of the world, was beautiful. Matteo feels those moments etched into the walls, microscopic, but certainly there if he ever found himself in bed, staring at the ceiling, with nothing to do but a need to find those memories to bring him back to the surface.

Tonight, after many nights spent here together, the tension remains but the unfamiliarity is gone. David makes himself comfortable on Matteo’s bed, laying back with a dramatic sigh and yawn, rubbing his stomach and draping an arm over his eyes. He is making a show of having enjoyed Matteo’s dinner, and Matteo can’t bring himself to mind the dramatics.

“I know you’re staring,” David says.

“And?”

David laughs, and so does Matteo.

Matteo walks to his desk and sets a queue of acoustic music on his laptop. It’s mostly music from artists David has shown him over the past few months.

“You might not know this song,” Matteo teases as he walks to the foot of the bed. He knows David does.

David peaks up at Matteo from under his arm. Matteo extends a hand towards him. David’s face is inscrutable, and he looks at Matteo a little too long, so long Matteo feels extremely aware of his entire being. He thinks about aborting the mission, this silent request to dance. But as he looks at David, he’s reminded of this boy’s fearlessness, and it breathes life and courage into Matteo’s chest. It’s too late to turn back now.

Matteo gives David one of his crooked, knowing smiles. “Dance with me?”

David smiles and gives Matteo his hand. Matteo pulls him up from the bed and into his arms.

“Tonight was nice,” David says as they sway slowly in the middle of Matteo’s room. “Thank you.”

Matteo smiles into David’s shoulder. It’s always nice with David. Beautiful, even. You could even say, perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from an anon I got a while back, but I took some liberties with it. 
> 
> The song they dance to at the end is Like Real People Do by Hozier, which is also where the fic title comes from.
> 
> If you dig it, let me know in those comments and on tumblr @[nuevayor](http://nuevayor.tumblr.com/post/184324298293/eyes-always-seeking).


End file.
